


The Star of India

by JoyBooth



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones is working for MI5, when he finds something shiny, somewhere interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star of India

The only thing worse than working for MI5, was getting caught by them and then forced to do their bidding.   
Ezekiel Jones was no ones errand boy. Even at the tender age of 19, he was already a world class thief. Unfortunately, a grab at the recently resurfaced Crown Jewels had landed him in the pocket of Her Majesty.   
The missions he was forced to carry out were beneath him.   
Stop a bank heist.   
Ha.   
He could have broke into that vault in his sleep. The suspects made more noise than a cement mixer as they tried to drill through reenforced titanium.   
Then, there was the forger who's fake Vermeer could have been discovered by any first year art student.   
He almost would have preferred jail.   
Almost.   
He had been thinking a lot about going straight. After all, if this was what a life of adventure earned him, perhaps it was time to hang up his lock picking tools and retire. He had enough money to live out his days surfing and paying Call of Duty. What more could a man want?  
Then, they sent him after Parker. She was a legend, though rumors said she had gone straight in recent years. She had stolen from some of the most secure places in the world, and beat a Steranko!  
He still didn't know how he was going to out smart her.   
While staking out the Westminster, he noticed an odd pattern to the stone work. Almost as if it were a code just for him. He counted the stones, looked for difference in wear, the way the grout around them was wore in the same time honored pattern. Well, all except one. A loose stone in a 600 year old wall.  
He had no choice but to check it out. when he pulled at the stone, it wiggled. I little more effort, and it slipped out. Behind it was a bit of musty old clothe.   
He considered leaving it. Could be a dead rat or the treasure of some young prince, but curiosity won. He reached in. the cloth was old, like really old. Maybe early 1600's. Not that he really knew that sort of thing, but there was definitely something inside.   
He checked to make sure he was still alone, before opening the clothe. Inside was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was so shiny. A perfect sapphire about 560 Carats if him was guessing correctly. Which, of course, he was, but that wasn't all.   
There was also a note.   
"Ezekiel,   
As promised, something shiny. I hope you enjoy it. There may be something more for you at the Globe. Do something nice for someone else.   
I know it's hard, but you can do it.   
And remember, don't ever change.   
-Your Guardian- "  
Ezekiel blinked and looked at the note again. He could not think of a single person who would leave him something like this. He didn't have friends, let alone someone to take care of him. A guardian?   
Ha  
He had been on his own since the welfare took him from his mother.   
Still, it was too much of a coincidense. He dropped the gem into his pocket as the alarms started to go off. A flash of blonde hair escaping through the ceiling was all he saw. He was that upset about blowing the mission though, after all, he had a date at the Globe.   
And as for retiring, there were too many more adventures, to give up now.


End file.
